


Shore leave

by StealthSister



Series: How it should have gone [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Begging, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Scars, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthSister/pseuds/StealthSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard finds some stress relief on the Citadel. Happens during Mass Effect 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore leave

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect and it´s characters belong to Bioware

Garrus had asked Shepard to come by when she had a chance, so she made her way to the holding docks where he was arranging things for the refugees from Palaven. He was talking to one of the doctors when he saw Shepard walking towards him. He also noticed how one of the C-Sec officers kept watching her every move. She was a living legend after all and a known soldier, both of those were things that tended to impress turians.

“You needed me for something?” Shepard asked the scarred turian.

“Yeah, I was hoping you could use your Spectre status to get something done.”

“Consider it done.”

“You´re not even going to ask, what I need?”

“I trust my XO not to abuse my privileges.”

“I´ll do my best to control myself. So, how did it go with Kaidan?”

“He kept apologizing for being an ass and seemed to assume that he might actually have a chance with me.”

“Done with him then?”

“You know it.”

“Or maybe done with humans all together?” Garrus asked with devious grin.

“Aww, sweety… I know, I ruined you for turian women but I think Tali has her eyes set on you,” Shepard laughed. Before attacking the collector base they had blown off some steam, but it had been clear to both of them even then that it was a one-time thing.

“Don´t I know it. Though, I still think she could find someone younger and less scarred.”

“Come on, you´re a catch and you know it. Just no talk about reach and flexibility.”

Both of them laughed, remembering the awkward flirting from their last tour.

“I´ll do my best. I was actually asking because I think you got yourself a fan over there.”

“What? Where?” Shepard almost turned around but Garrus managed to stop her.

“Calm down. You´ll scare the poor fellow. There´s a C-Sec officer standing over there. Turian with red markings.”

“Why do you think he´s a fan?”

“Well, turians don´t stare someone’s waist like that, unless they want to get their hands on it.”

“Now, that is not a bad idea,” Shepard said with a crooked smile. She and Garrus had settled on a comfortable friendship which included sex talks and helping each other to get some. Since Garrus was with Tali nowadays, it was more his job to help Shepard.

“Thought you might like that. I have an idea.” Garrus walked over to the turian in question and they soon returned to Shepard.

“Shep, this is Sabalus Kyronian. Sabalus, meet Commander Melissa Shepard.”

“Commander.” Sabalus shook Shepard´s hand as he had seen humans doing.

“Officer.” Shepard suppressed a shiver on hearing the turian´s voice. Damn, their entire specie sounded sexy as hell.

“We´re trying to make everything safe for the refugees and since you´re one of the officers assigned here, you might be able to help,” Garrus said sounding very official. Sabalus immediately stood to attention.

“I will be happy to help, sir.”

“Relax, we´re not that big on formality,” Shepard reassured him.

The three of them talked about arranging the necessary things so that the area could accommodate more refugees safely. Because there seemed to be no end to the ships seeking safety from the Citadel, they would surely need more space. During their conversation, Shepard did her best to make use of the ´accidental´ touches. A slight brush of the hand or a friendly nudge. Eventually, they had everything arranged and Sabalus returned to his post. Garrus looked at Shepard, who was looking at the retreating turian like she wanted to throw him down on the floor and have her wicked way with him.

“You are an evil, evil woman.”

“I swear, I don´t know what you´re talking about.”

“Come on. The touches? The way you caressed your neck and hips? You were making it really hard for Sabalus to keep his subvocals in control. Even my plates started shifting. Tease…”

“I´m not a tease if I´m going to make good on my flirting.”

“That´s one way to put it. Now, get lost. I still have things to do.”

“Well, since you asked nicely. I´ll come and pick you up for drinks later.”

“Deal.”

Shepard left Garrus to his work and was about to leave when she noticed a teenage girl standing alone. She couldn´t leave without checking up on her. Within few minutes the pair was sitting cross-legged on the floor chatting. There really wasn´t anything Shepard could do about the girl´s parents, but at least she could offer company. Eventually, their stomachs informed them it was time to get something to eat. Shepard offered to buy some food for the girl, who had been prepared to try and get something from the shelter. They stood up and Shepard stretched all the kinks off her back. When she turned to leave for the Presidium, she noticed Sabalus staring her with a predatory look in his eyes. Apparently, he had seen her stretching and appreciated the view. This had been purely accidental but she´d be damned if she wasn´t going to reap the benefits. She gave the turian a wink and a grin as they walked past him to the elevator.

Several hours later, Sabalus´ shift was coming to an end. It hadn´t been quite as tedious as he had expected. Meeting Garrus Vakarian and Melissa Shepard had been a nice change of pace. Vakarian´s subvocals had shown clearly that he was more than aware of Sabalus´ attraction towards the human female. The other turian had seemed slightly amused but also encouraging, something Sabalus hadn´t been prepared for. A lot of turians still held a grudge against humans because of the First Contact war and human-turian relationships, even one-night stands, were frowned upon. But considering that Vakarian had spent a lot of time on Shepard’s crew, Sabalus really shouldn´t be surprised that the blue-marked turian wasn´t repulsed by his obvious interest.

He was already thinking about lying down on his comfy couch, with a vid and a beer, when he saw a woman walk past him wearing a dress that hugged every single curve of her voluptuous body. Every single pair of eyes in the holding docks followed that apparition. Garrus lifted his eyes from the datapad in his hand and took in the vision that was Shepard.

“Spirits… You´re going to start a riot in that dress.” His eyes roamed on her body. He could also notice that he wasn´t the only one looking at her.

“Flatterer,” Shepard said before giving a low chuckle. “Ready to get those drinks.”

“I´m not sure if it´s a good idea for me to get drunk near you. Tali might kick my ass.”

“Don´t worry. I´ll knock some sense in to you if you try anything.”

As the pair was walking towards the elevator, a shout stopped them on their tracks.

“Lola, Scars! Wait up! You guys heading to Purgatory?”

“That´s the plan, Vega. Wanna tag along?” Shepard asked the butch marine, who had walked up to them.

“Sure. Maybe I´ll even get you to the dancefloor.”

“Not a chance. The only dances I can do are lap dance and horizontal mambo,” she said doing her best not to grin at the sharp inhale she could hear from turian standing a few feet away.

“I´m willing to be your dance partner in those too,” Vega flirted with a twinkle in his eye.

Shepard just laughed and completely missed the amused look Garrus gave Sabalus, who was standing nearby looking at her. The C-Sec officer’s mandibles were completely slack.

“Maybe we should get going. I need to get some drinks in me,” Garrus said to the two humans.

“Sure. Come on,” Shepard agreed, looked over Vega´s shoulder, and locked eyes with Sabalus before continuing. “I´ve had a rough few weeks. I need to loosen up and blow off some steam.”

To everyone else, it might have seemed like she was just making a random comment. But Sabalus could see the invitation in her eyes and his evening plans changed in a second.

When Sabalus´ shift ended, he hurried to his apartment, took a quick shower before changing into some casual clothing. About thirty minutes after coming home, he was already gone and on his way to Purgatory.

Loud music and bright lights hit him as he walked into the club. He noticed a familiar-looking human female standing at the bar and walked over as casually as he could. When he was standing behind her, he motioned to the bartender.

“One turian brandy.”

Shepard glanced over her shoulder and when she saw it was him, she called out his name and gave him a quick hug. After they got their drinks, they made their way to the table where Vega and Garrus were sitting. Shepard past on the drinks and settled down next to Sabalus. They had barely gotten the first sips, when more humans came by. They were introduced and Sabalus was quite amazed having ended up having drinks with the crew of the Normady. The problem was that there were more people than there were places to sit.

“Don´t worry about it, Commander. We´ll just go to another table,” an elderly lady said politely.

“The hell you will,” Shepard refused. To Sabalus´ surprise, she sat onto his lap and turned to her crew. “See, more seating. Now, everyone, make room. But no one is to sit on Joker´s lap, we don´t want spoil the evening with a hospital trip.”

All the ladies of the group settled on someone’s lap and no one seemed to be uncomfortable. No one but Sabalus. It wasn´t because there was something sitting on him. It was because it was Shepard. She kept twisting around to talk to people and simultaneously grinding her backside to his pubic plates, which were spreading rapidly. He could feel her scent all around him and didn´t miss the smell of arousal that got stronger every time he leaned even closer to say something to her. He did have to admit that it worked both ways. She had taken the habit of speaking almost directly into his ear canal and he could feel her breath on the un-plated areas of his face.

“Are you okay?” She asked when he squirmed under her a bit. “I can move if I´m too heavy.”

Sabalus didn´t bother to answer. Just took a tight hold of her, so she couldn´t move. The music in the club covered the surprised yelp from everyone but him. She moved her head slightly to show more of her neck. He knew what that gesture would mean if a turian female did that but she was human. She couldn´t know what it meant. Could she? Slowly, a smile appeared on her lips and it hit him. Spirits… She had worked next to a turian for years. She knew exactly what she was doing. Carefully, he moved his hands on her bare thigh until he was caressing the skin under her dress.

A low rumble of subvocals interrupted his movement. He turned his head to Garrus, who was looking at them, amused. The other turian made a subtle sign with his head towards the door. Sabalus sent a thankful hum because it definitely was time to move this to somewhere more private.

“Maybe we should take this to a less public place?” He practically purred to the woman sitting in his lap.

Shepard looked at him with heat in her eyes. She maneuvered herself off him and out of the booth, pulling him after her. The crew was focused in their drinks and conversation, so they didn´t realize the pair left the club at all, let alone together. Most of them had assumed they were heading to the dancefloor or the bar.

Shepard and Sabalus were heading to her hotel room since it was closer than his. The problem was that they didn´t get that far before she pulled him to one of the side alleys that were normally only used by the keepers.

He pushed her against the wall as his hands were lifting the hem of her dress. When it was bundled around her waist, she took hold of his neck to lift herself so she could wrap her long legs around him. He licked the neck she had tempted him with and could feel her shiver when he touched it with his teeth. Her hand creeped its way to the sensitive area under his fringe. She definitely knew what she was doing.

Shepard kissed his unyielding mouth plates before touching them gently with her tongue. Sabalus quickly joined in. Kissing was something that turians did more with their tongues than with their lips, since they really didn´t have lips. She was okay with that, because their tongues were long, rough, and hell of a lot more agile than human´s. The things that tongue could do to her… Just the idea was enough to make her moan. Shepard could feel her core getting damper and, assuming by the evident bulge pressing against her, she wasn´t the only one having fun.

“Do you have any idea what you were doing to me back there, woman?” Sabalus growled as he caressed her breasts with his hands. He might not have been with a human before, but their physiology didn´t seem to be that different from asari. “Ever heard of point-of-no-return? You reached it quite a while back with all that teasing.”

Shepard couldn´t help but tremble. His voice was hitting every nerve in her body.

“Sabalus, your voice…”

“You really do like it, don´t you? Who knew that Commander Shepard had a thing for turian voices?” She tilted her hips to press against his member. “Or maybe it´s not just our voices? Is it?”

“Sabalus, please,” she was practically begging. The turian took his hand between her legs and traced her slit with his finger through her underwear.

“Tell me.” He moved the fabric out of the way and took the very tip of his finger to her opening. “Tell me, and I´ll give you want you want.”

“Yes! I like your voices and dicks and tongues and the way I feel small compared to you guys. Like you could do whatever you wanted to me.”

“You like being controlled?” Sabalus sounded a bit surprised. He knew that some humans were into role playing but he must have understood her wrong. He hadn´t expected that THE Commander Shepard would want to be submissive.

“God, yes!” She gasped as he pushed his finger inside her.

“And yet it didn´t stop you from being a shameless flirt? Grinding into me like you wanted me to bend you over that table right then and there.” He knew he was pushing his luck. He was sure that any minute the woman would slap him and yell the C-Sec to the scene and accuse him of sexual harassment. There was no way a woman of her status would want a low C-Sec officer like him.

The little sounds of pleasure coming from her and the way she tightened around his digit made it very clear that she truly did enjoy him taking control. Well, who was he to deny her fantasy.

“I can feel how much that idea appeals to you. Maybe we should go back. I could lay you on the table, spread you wide, and take you right there. Everyone would know that the poster girl for the Alliance wants a big turian fucking her. I might even make you beg for my cock.”

Shepard sank her nails to the skin on his neck as he kept teasing her with his fingers. She could feel the tension rising in her. But it all stopped in a heartbeat, when he pulled out of her. Sabalus brought the still wet finger to her lips and told her to clean it. She closed her lips around his digit and sucked it clean. By the way his body vibrated with subvocals, she assumed that he wouldn´t mind her sucking something else as well.

“Now, we´re going to head back to your hotel, because I remember hearing something about a lap dance earlier.”

They promptly made their way to the hotel and Shepard stood by the door confused, when Sabalus pulled one of her chairs into the middle of the room and sat down.

“You weren´t serious when you asked me to give you a lap dance?”

“Who said anything about asking? I´m telling you to give me a lap dance.”

“Okay. Wanna help me out of the dress first? I think it´s getting in the way.”

Shepard walked over to him and turned her back, so he could open the zipper. He pulled the zipper down and scraped the revealing skin tenderly with his claws. He had to be careful because he didn´t file his claws quite as much as other turians in C-Sec. He could accidently break her skin but, considering the amount of scars covering her body, it obvious that she wasn´t a stranger to pain. There was one especially large area on her back that looked like a bad burn.

“Where did you get this?”

Shepard looked over her shoulder to get an idea which of the numerous scars he meant.

“Oh that. Had a close rendezvous with a thresher maw on Akuze. Their acid has a bad habit of burning even through armor. It´s actually still possible to find pieces of my armor from the scar. It just sort of melted on me. By the way, if you ever get a chance, I recommend trying fried thresher maw. It has an interesting taste.”

Sabalus was impressed with how blasé she was about the whole thing. There weren´t a lot of people, who could say that they had gone toe to toe with a thresher maw and lived to tell the tale. As she walked over to put on some music, he gave her a good look. She was tall for a human female and the military life showed on her body. She truly was an impressive woman and, even though she didn´t look like a turian woman, he could feel his body reacting to her.

Soft music filled the room and Shepard sashayed to him. He was hypnotized by the way her hips moved. As she began to dance, he really started to appreciate human flexibility. There was no way a turian could move or bend like she did. During her dancing, she got rid of her bra and even slipped out her underwear. He could see her arousal glistening between her legs.

She opened the clasp in his shirt with experienced hands and it didn´t take long for him to be sitting there naked to the waist. Her hands were mapping the landscape of his upper body, scratching between the plates on his chest and the un-plated areas on his waist. The last straw for his self-control was, when she straddled him and bent backwards until her head touched the floor.

He pulled her up against his chest, stood up, and then carried her to a nearby kitchen counter. But instead of making her sit on it, Sabalus turned her, so her chest was pressed against the cool surface. He took hold of her hair and leaned closer.

“I still want to hear you beg.”

“I´d like to see you try and make me,” she said, defiantly, looking over her shoulder.

He let out a very low growl, which she felt more than heard. Then, without a warning, his hand connected on her ass-cheek with a resounding slap. She cried out in surprise and then he did it again and again. No one had ever dared to spank her and she had asked for it. How the hell did this guy know, what she wanted?

“We both know that you´re going to give in, so why don´t you just make it easier for yourself?” Sabalus felt slightly nervous and was hoping he was reading the signs correctly, because otherwise this could end badly. Role-playing wasn´t usually a part of turian sex, but his co-workers had subjected him to enough human porn that he had the basic idea. He felt oddly okay with the whole thing.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Shepard sounded out of breath and the smell of her arousal hit him in full force when she opened her legs slightly. That was all the reassurance he needed to know he had done the right thing.

“Very well, you asked for it.”

Sabalus slapped her bottom five times in fast pace before giving her some time to recover. He quietly opened his pants, dropped them down, and left them hanging on his spurs. Her skin was red, where he had hit her, and he made a mental note to apply some medi-gel later. When Shepard´s breathing was calming back to normal, he pulled her closer to him by her hair.

“Ready to beg?”

“Not a chance,” Shepard said but he could clearly hear the waver in her voice. It wouldn´t take much more for her to defer.

A surprised gasp came from her, when she felt the tip of Sabalus´ erection teasing against her opening. He gave her five more slaps before pressing slightly against her. She tried to push back against him but he kept her in place with the weight of his body. While his other hand was still holding her hair, the other grasped her hips tightly.

“You´ll get, what you want, but not before you beg.”

“Sabalus….”

“I want to hear it.” He let go of her hair, took hold of her hands and pushed them above her head.

“Please, fuck me until I´m dripping with your seed and I can´t think of anything but your cock inside me.”

Her words went straight to his groin. He didn´t waste any more time with teasing and pushed himself inside her. They both groaned at the feeling. She was much tighter, warmer, and wetter than he had expected and he was stretching her in a way that made her remember why she liked to have sex with turians.

Shepard slid on the table with every thrust. She couldn´t use her hands to hold on to anything. She had never felt so completely and utterly at someone´s mercy. She was basically in for the ride. And it was one hell of a ride! The ridges on his cock were rubbing every single spot inside her. God, she loved fucking a turian. There was just one thing missing.

“Sabalus, bite me.”

The turian stopped. He must have heard wrong.

“What?”

“Bite me. I´m begging you.”

“Are you sure about this?”

Shepard just offered her neck to him. She couldn´t explain it but ever since she´d had sex with a turian for the first time, she´d had a thing for biting. Especially, she liked the way turian males usually held on to the female during sex. Little like lions back on Earth.

Sabalus carefully took her neck between his jaws and applied enough pressure to hold on but not to break the skin. Then he continued his movement. He could not understand how someone as soft and fragile as a human could like to be fucked like a turian. He couldn´t deny that the idea of being in full control over someone as powerful as Shepard was a very strong turn-on for him and he just couldn´t take it slowly anymore. He started moving faster.

Their labored breathing, the sound of his hips snapping against hers, and their moans of pleasure could be heard in the room. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shepard wondered if the neighboring rooms would complain about all the noise, but considering, how he was pushing her closer and closer to her breaking point, she couldn´t care less.

All the stimulation, by his teeth, cock, and the rough plates against her skin, proved to be too much for Shepard, who called out his name as she came. Sabalus could hardly remember how to breathe. She squeezed around him like she never wanted him to leave, so he pushed himself as far into her as he could and let out an animalistic growl as he came.

When her breathing calmed a bit, he let go of her hands and pulled out of her. There were bite marks on her neck, claw marks on her hip, and their joined fluids running along her thighs. The sexiest thing he had ever seen. She looked at him with fire still in her eyes and he could feel himself getting rapidly ready for round two. This was going to be a long night, he thought as the woman guided him to the bedroom and kneeled in front of him.

* * *

Next day Sabalus was standing on his usual post by the holding docks. He hadn´t gotten more than a few hours of sleep but it had been worth it. Never before had he met a woman as insatiable as Shepard.

After their fuck in the kitchen, they had ended up in the bedroom where she had introduced him to the world of oral sex. The things that woman could do with that mouth… On the other hand, she had seemed to enjoy his first try ever in giving oral. He was pleasantly surprised by her taste. After that, they had tested pretty much every horizontal surface in the room and quite a few vertical ones, too. It had definitely been a night to remember.

He could hear the familiar sound of Garrus Vakarian by the elevator. He seemed to be talking to someone about arranging more dextro-friendly medicine for the wounded turians coming in. As he was walking past Sabalus, he stopped dead on his track. He turned his eyes to the officer and took a deep inhale before grinning widely. He could clearly smell sex and Shepard on the other turian. Garrus thought about teasing him but he had work to do, so he decided to let it go this time.

A few hours later, Shepard showed up with the elderly woman and the young marine, who, as Sabalus had learned, were a part of her crew, Dr. Karin Chakwas and Lt. James Vega. They had their hands full of stuff that they carried to a turian doctor treating the patients that where laying around. Vega disappeared quickly, most likely to play some poker as was his habit, and the doctor continued to chat with her colleague.

Shepard, on the other hand, made her way to Garrus to ask if there was something else he might need. The turian couldn´t help himself. He had noticed the stiff walking, the hair covering the neck, and the sated look on her face.

“So… Had fun?”

“I don´t know what you´re talking about.”

“Oh, come on. It´s written all over your face. And his, by the way. You got royally fucked last night, didn´t you?”

“You have no idea,” Shepard said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Okay, okay. You don´t have to rub it in. Some of us have their girlfriend across the known universe.”

“Trust me. It wasn´t me, who was rubbing it in last night. I was the one being rubbed,” she remarked to the turian trying to cover his ear canals.

“I´m too sober for this!”

“Your loss.”

Shepard left her friend and decided to check on Liara, who was supposed to have a chat with her dad. As she walked by Sabalus, she gave him a wink and was rewarded with nod. She still had a few days of shore leave left.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single time I turned on the holding docks, I swear that red-marked turian was staring at my Shepard. His eyes followed her. So this happened in my head. And yes, I refuse to believe that Shepard can´t dance, even a bit.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering and wants to know (and even if you don´t) the voice I imagined for Sabalus is Nick Chinlund´s.


End file.
